


Soft Gold November Light

by IcebirdsMateForLife



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, basically soooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcebirdsMateForLife/pseuds/IcebirdsMateForLife
Summary: An off day in November and sweet, affectionate, cuddly boys.





	Soft Gold November Light

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I have started writing these two, it's really hard to stop. So here's another one. Just a little ficlet because autumn gives me feelings, as do cute hockey boys.

The light coming in through the window is soft, a little gloomy, dark for this early in the afternoon. The soft patter of rain against the windows is constant and soothing, a soft smell of burning wood coming from the smoke in the fireplace. Geno sets down a cup of tea in front of him on the coffee table and smiles softly. Sid smiles back.

“Did you find the cookies?” he asks, and Geno shrugs.

“Didn’t find cookies? They hide.”

Sid rolls his eyes fondly and pats Geno’s thigh as he gets up. “I’ll go get them,” he says, and presses a kiss into Geno’s freshly washed hair. “Find us something to watch?”

“You let me choose?” Geno sounds way too amused, tongue poking out between his teeth.

“Don’t make me regret it,” Sid tells him, but he can’t hold back the smile that just happens to his face. Geno is wearing an old, soft sweater and his hair is a mess and his legs look so long even in his baggy sweatpants. Sid doesn’t think he’ll care much about what they’re watching as long as they do it together.

His mom sent a box of homemade gingerbread cookies just the other day and he hasn’t opened it yet, has been waiting for Geno to share it with him on a rare day off they could spend together. He takes a moment just to inhale the familiar, comforting scent before transferring half of them into a cookie tin and carrying it with him back into the living room.

Geno has his socked feet up on the coffee table and is flipping through the channels, looking up at Sid as he places the cookie tin between their tea mugs. “You take long time,” Geno says.

Sid sits back down and shakes his head. “It was two minutes at most.”

“Two minutes too long already,” Geno complains and wraps an arm around Sid’s shoulders to pull him in close until Sid leans against his side and puts his head on Geno’s shoulder, sighing happily.

“We have all afternoon to just sit here,” he reminds him.

Geno keeps flipping through channels and finally settles on some wildlife documentary and tosses the remote off to the side where it will probably slide between the couch cushions. But Sid really doesn’t care about that right now.

“Should have day off more often,” Geno says dreamily. “Is best. Maybe whole week off”

“You’d miss being on the ice two days in.” Sid laughs. “We’d go skating every day anyway.”

“Yes, but just you and me,” Geno says, and squeezes Sid tight for a second. “I hold your hand, maybe play music. Like guys and girlfriends at family skate. Only better because just you and me.”

It does sound kind of perfect and Sid thinks maybe somehow he’ll be able to arrange that for Geno at some point in the future. Making Geno happy is one of his favourite things to do and he knows he will never get tired of it.

He grabs the soft blanket that Geno loves off the back of the couch and drapes it over their legs because he knows Geno gets cold — sometimes it’s a little hard to believe he grew up in freezing cold weather. But Sid doesn’t mind at all being the one allowed to keep Geno warm whenever he complains about the cold. He knows exactly how lucky he is that he gets to do this.

“Thanks,” Geno says, and Sid slides one arm in between Geno’s back and the couch, the other across his belly to hug him tight.

“You’re welcome.”

They watch their documentary for a while. The soft sound of the voice narrating the behaviour of wolves out in the wild is still overlaid with the gentle drum of rain and the occasional crackling of the fire. Some of the logs aren’t dried all the way through yet, and the smell of pine wood mixed with the spicy tea Geno insisted on buying is so nice Sid smiles and turns his face into Geno’s sweater to add the scent of Geno to it all. It always makes everything better, even if things are already pretty close to perfect.

Geno is the one to lean forward at last, retrieving a handful of cookies and holding one out to Sid, who takes it from Geno’s fingers with his teeth so he doesn’t have to let go of Geno.

He does have to let go to retrieve their mugs once they have finished Geno’s handful of cookies — Geno making sure to feed exactly half of them to Sid and keeping the other half to himself.

The tea tastes of cinnamon and something else Sid can’t identify, but it doesn’t matter. “It’s good,” he tells Geno, who gives him a smug grin.

“I’m tell you I buy best.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sid says, and leans up for a kiss, that turns into another kiss, and then into another kiss.

Geno takes the mug out of Sid’s hands and places it back on the coffee table along with his own so they can make out for a bit without risking spilling hot tea all over themselves.

There’s a pleasant tiredness in Sid’s limbs and he leans more into Geno, opens his mouth so Geno can kiss him deeper. It’s slow and gentle, no intent behind it other than to keep kissing. They’ll have time for more later, but right now Sid is warm under their shared blanket and the soft light calms his mind that’s too busy a lot of the time.

Sid feels a wild sort of happiness bubbling up in his chest for no apparent reason and he laughs a little into the next kiss, needing some sort of outlet for everything he’s feeling right now.

Geno pulls back and smiles softly, cupping Sid’s face with his free hand and rubbing his thumb softly over the corner of Sid’s mouth. “What is so funny?”

“Nothing,” Sid tells him. “I guess I’m just...happy. Really happy.”

“Good,” Geno says.

“Good?” Sid grins at him.

“Yes, good,” Geno repeats. “But I’m most happy.”

“It’s not a competition,” Sid points out, and it’s Geno’s turn to laugh.

“I think with you, maybe everything is little bit competition.”

Sid bites his lip to keep his grin from widening but there’s no point. Geno is probably right. “If it is a competition,” he says, “then I’m winning.”

Geno gives him a long, lingering kiss and rubs their noses together before pulling back. “I’m happy you think that,” he says. “But I know I’m win anyway.”

Sid nudges his feet against Geno’s and then pulls his legs up to turn sideways a little so he can keep kissing Geno without having to twist quite so awkwardly.

“One day,” he says, “I’m going to ask you to marry me.”

“Yeah?” Geno says, and the happy smile on his face is the most beautiful thing Sid has ever seen.

“Yeah,” Sid says. “And you’d better say yes because I wanna keep doing this forever.”

“Maybe I’m ask first,” Geno says, and Sid laughs again, he can’t help it.

“Now who’s turning this into a competition?” he asks.

Geno pulls the blanket up higher to cover them up to their chests, and Sid rests his cheek on Geno’s shoulder, Geno’s head leaning against Sid’s hair.

One day, he will ask Geno, and dammit, he is going to do it first. There’s no way he’s going to let Geno win this. But on the other hand, there really is no rush at all. Geno is here with him, soft and warm and all his, and it already feels like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://icebirdsmateforlife.tumblr.com/), if you want to come by and say hi! :)


End file.
